Spitfire Returns
by EasilyDistractedBookWorm
Summary: No one wanted the great Wally West to die, so what if he didn't? Set after the "Supposed" last episode of YJ. NOT SLASH! Spitfire(Cause I'm a softy!)
1. Where am I?

**Wow, this is my first fic. I think its funny how the only thing that really got me in the mood to FINALLY stop procrastinating and write is Kid Flash's death, wish it wouldn't have happened though because he was AWESOME! They actually probably would have brought him back to life if they weren't canceling the show, so all you Young Justice fans that were as angered about his death as I am, this is for you!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_Not sure if this is needed, but I own nothing(Even if I wish I did). If I owned YJ I would be rich and WOULD NOT have cancelled the show(Sorry, fan girl side showing)**

**Please review and tell me how it was since I'm not really sure if I'll continue or not, so please tell me!**

* * *

His first thought was that wherever he was, he had a better place waiting for him. Really, he didn't know that for a certainty, but he was slightly sure that someone missed him. He specifically remembered someone screaming "Kid" and a really, and I mean REALLY hot babe.

"Why am I even thinking this? I don't even remember my name for Pete's sake! Unless it's Kid, which I doubt even an idiot would name their child. Hopefully at least."

That was beside the point though, he needed to concentrate on the problem at hand. He was in a pitch black room and he was pretty sure he had been walking in circle's since he'd woken up.

"Ok, stop and walk in ONE stinking direction dude!"

As soon as he said it, two things happened:1:A pure white dot popped up on the horizon.2: He remembered a memory of the chic and him laughing and eating in a picnic in the park. They were now leaning back on their picnic blanket, what remained of their food spread out about them, Wally(He now remembered his name and a small bit of his memory, but he new their was a lot he was missing like the "Hot Babes" name) was on the ground, staring at the stars while the girl was laying on his stomach(Jeez did he have a hottie or what?)

"Wally, I love you." She lightly whispered in his ear. He still couldn't remember her name for the life of him, and that fact made him sad. He felt like it should be sliding off his tongue with ease, due to the millions of times he had said it, but it was just out of reach!

To most, it seemed like the simplest saying to most, but to Wally(Who had been trying to decide whether he should say it or whether he should just wait it out) it was the best three words a man could hear.

"I love you too." He would always remember the thrill of saying that for the first time and knowing for a fact that they were both serious about how much they loved each other.

He may not remember much, but he knew that no matter what he loved that girl and that he had to get back to her at all costs. Now that he knew what he wanted to find all he had to come up with was a plan on how to get to her. He didn't have much to work on so he thought the light would be the best thing to try for at the moment.

As soon as he took that first step he was bombarded by thoughts and images from his past. He remembered the first time ha had met the love of his life, and then ignored her and started talking to that "Cute Martian Babe"(His own words) instead. How he had met the "Dynamic Duo" and his best friend. Even how he met his mentor, Barry Allen A.K.A The Flash!

He had to stop and think over the small amount of knowledge that had been given to him, he took another step and even more of his identity was returned to him. His first time riding a bike, when he started first grade, and a memory about his first pet, named Mr. Fish(He mentally face palmed himself for that one) and how it had died promptly 5 minutes after it had been put in his hands due to an unfortunate incident involving loads of sugar he had "accidentally" borrowed from his uncle earlier in the day, and a knife, which his mom and dad still to this day had no idea how he had been able to get it out of a drawer that was pad locked. He silently smiled to himself at that specific memory.

He started by walking, each new step bringing him closer and closer to the white dot and a new memory, then he progressed to jogging, then running, which surprised him for a little bit since he didn't know how he was going that fast but he got over that when he remembered that he was not only Wally West, amazing college kid extraordinaire, but also Kid Flash, one of the fastest people on his planet. Before he knew what was happening, he was almost upon the mysterious white dot and he remembered most of his identity, except one crucial part.

"WHAT IS HER NAME!" He yelled. He was so close, only about a step away from what he had thought of as a dot but was now a solid white door. He knew he couldn't leave without it, he remembered enough about her to know that she would most likely murder him for coming back from the dead and not having the decency to remember her name. He didn't understand why he couldn't remember it, he tried to walk around to see if he could get more memories but it didn't do anything.

He finally decided he should go with or without the name, he would ask Dick later(He would probably kill him too, but at least he would get it). He stepped up to the door, tentively put his hand on the doorknob, and turned the knob.

As he stepped into what awaited him he got one last blast of memory and he said the name quietly as he stepped through the door,

"Artemis"

* * *

**So, any good? If you think it was tell me so I can know whether to continue or no. Thoughts? Love em'! Comments,Questions? Need em'! Complaints...Need em' to probably! Love you guys and can't wait to hear feed back!**


	2. Speed Force

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I was super confused and I put this chapter up as a DocX and appparently that's bad if your trying to put it in a story, so here I am! Also, I've put in a pretty important character this chapter, and hopefully he's awesome, I like him at least, so have fun!**_

_**I'm doing this at 12 in the morning and I should really be sleeping...Jeez, I started at 9;30ish...I'm tired...Noght I guess**_

He literally was one step away from getting out, one foot was already through the door, all he had to do was pick up the other foot and he would be one step closer to Artemis. He could leave this harsh black world,but he felt…something. An urge to turn around and run back the way he came, back into that black abyss. He knew the old saying," curiosity killed the cat", He'd had to learn that the first time he had had a mission(That did NOT end well, Barry had been angry at him for a month ), but he had to look, just to see why his senses were all screaming turn around, when he so wanted to move forward.

"Stupid curiosity, tying to get me killed…".(Guess he didn't learn that specific lesson very well) he turned around to that deathly black room, but…it wasn't. It was now bathed in fluorescent light bulbs. He was in a white hallway, it went straight forward until it came to an equally bright blinding white desk, and from there it took two different paths, one going up, while one went down.

"Hello?" He yelled out, since no one appeared to be manning the desk, but then he heard the shuffling of papers and someone hitting their head with a dull _CRACK._

"JEEZ! Trying to kill me, dang kids…" and then a child's head popped out from behind the desk. The child blond hais and deathly pale blue eyes. He looked young, yet when Wally looked him in the eye, there was something.. off about him. He had an air of wisdom around him, that really shouldn't have been in a child his age.

He took a look around, saw Wally and rolled his eyes," Great, more idiot kids, this is more like an eternal punishment than a promotion", He muttered just loud enough so Wally could her before Baby-face plastered an, obviously painful, fake smile on his face and saying in one of those overly fake happy, high-pitched voices," Welcome to the afterlife, my name is Speed, and I'll be your guide to the afterlife! Your name please, and we can send you off to your eternal happiness and/or punishment."

"Excuse me? After..life..? Eternal punishment? Is this a joke? How much did Nightwing pay you to do this? Ha-Ha, Very funny, you guys can come out now!" At this point he was talking to the whole room and Baby-face(Excuse me! _SPEED) was starting o scowl at him_. That was no normal child.

"Whatta ya talkin' bout kid? Sorry to break it to ya kid,but yur dead, not much you can do about it. Now, name." Baby…Speed(Jeeez! Sorry!) had dropped his act and was now absent mindedly cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger.

"But… I can't be dead! I have a girl at home! Artemis! I was going to propose when I took her to Paris…I promised.. I was going to run her there…I have the ring and everything!" Wally pulled out a ring, and opened the box, and stared art it sadly. He sat down with his back against the wall, he was still trying to put the pieces together and figure out how he always got himself into these situations.

_**Changing perspectives:Speed**_

"Name." Speed did feel for the kid, and he was pretty sure he was telling him the truth, but he couldn't just believe him just like that. He'd been at this business*Being the gatekeeper of Heaven and Hell * ever since the "Big Man upstairs" had sent him there (Who knew how long ago that was!) He had learned long ago that there were WAY too many swindlers in the world of the dead, kinda made you lose hope in people after a while.

The kid hesitated for a second then said," Wally West….or Kid Flash….I'm fine with either.."

"Thank you."Speed looked at the beginning of Wally's bio, or Wally West's bio, to be correct, also known as Kid Flash, or The Flash as he was known as in his later years.

"Wait a minute…. Aren't you THE Flash…. How'd you die, must've been painful?" he was about to ook through them again, when Wally spoke.

"No, Kid Flash. The Flash is my Uncle….Is he alright by the way?"

'Jeez, he's dead and he's worrying over a guy who's still living…Wait, how is this kid dead ….if he was supposed to take up the Flash position. Plus he's too young he died way later…' Speed started to look through the history of Earth-16,or just Earth as Wally called it, and started to curse himself for not noticing that the time stream was being muddled up. He was in charge of time for Pete's sake!

"Wally, do you happen to have a time traveler in your universe?"

"Yeah, Bart Allen. Why?"

_**Back to Baywatch!**_

"I hate time travel. IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE IN YOU STUPID MORTALS GRASP! Jeez! Do you realize how much clean-up I have to do now?" He seemed to be waiting for Wally to say something, but he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Ummmm…sorry?"

Speed sighed," Sorry, this just complicates matters, see, your not really supposed to be dead… I'm not even too sure how you made it here…"

"Well… I was in here, except, everything was black, then I opened the door and came in here."

"Did I mention I also mention I hate magic?"Then he sighed and explained further," Well I guess that explains it, this was Klarion, my brothers doing-"

"BROTHER?!"

"Yes, He never mentioned me? Well, not surprising, he hate's me, we were essentially made as opposite forces, good and evil. I am in charge of good and I usually keep a low profile. But my brother…well, he was always a little…out there.."He started smiling and rubbing the back of his neck, while Wally just looked at him disbelieving.

"Great! More magic! I was just fine at ignoring magic but now I really can't deny it…" He shook his head, smiled, then stood up and looked Speed straight in the eye, not many people were able to do that, it surprised Speed slightly," Now how do I get home, since I'm not '_Technically' _dead." He said cockily.

Speed laughed(How long had it been since he had don that? He liked this kid, he would be sad to see him go.)

"Ok…There's one way to get back,buttttt-"

"What?!" He said excitedly.

"Well I could let you go, but there's one problem-"

"Of course! Never that easy." The sarcasm was chocking Speed, he was sure of it. " Can't we just skip the horrible side effects? Come OOOONNNNN!" And then, to top it off he started using the puppy dog eyes'Jeez, he must practice that or something!'

"Now, now! No need to get testy! Now, the problem is if I let you go, I have to be stripped of all my titles and I get to go down, If you know what I mean."

"oh…"Wally hated this, of course he wanted to get to Artemis, but he couldn't get back by using others, no matter how much he missed Artemis, he looked back at the ring in his hand and sighed, he was going to hate himself for this later.

"I can't… I'm sorry though, I didn't know it would cost you so much otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Then, to Wally's astonishment, Speed started to laugh, even cry. It baffled him, was Speed making fun of him?" Hey! Don't be a jerk!"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, then looked at Wally, this time, when he looked into them, he saw happiness.

"Thanks Wally, thanks for reminding me that not everyone is evil. Anyway, go find your girl!"

"But…I can't force you to-"

"Naw, I just made all that up, really, since you are actually alive, you can go, and nothing happens to me! I wouldn't kill myself for you!"

Wally snorted with laughter.

Speed pointed to the door Wally had arrived through," Now all you need to do is go through that door and you'll be home. But I have to warn you, being in Klarion's world probably messed with your powers, either for better or worse, not even I know. You will have to adjust to it, though-"Then he winked at Wally," I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway you better be off, you have a woman waiting, never want'a do that."

Wally wasn't entirely sure how long he had been here, but he couldn't help but think about how he would miss Speed," I'll miss you Speed," He went over to Speed and hugged him, then stood up and ruffled his hair, which Speed promptly started slapping the offending appendage away.

"Yeah, yeah, you shouldn't talk to your elders that way!"But even he had started snorting with laughter," See ya kid! Stay safe, and next time you come, come see me! I'll show you the ins and outs of the dead"

"How will I find you? I don't know your real name!"Wally was now at the door yet again fingers barely on it, he still felt the felling of belonging, but he was in much better spirits and even had a clear head this time.

Speed laughed," Get going kid." and as Wally stepped through the door, he faintly heard Speed call to him," My full name's Speed Force, AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF AN ALL POWERFUL BEINGS NAME, KID!"

_**Person in my head: Why do you make such weird characters?**_

_**Me: Shut-up, shut-up!*Starts Hatcher dancing him***_

_**Person in my head(He needs a name…):You did NOT just Hatcher dance me!*Fighting starts***_

_**Random Female head person(She needs a name too…..):*Sigh*Sorry for them doing this..it happens a lot… We own nothing by the way….If we did, we would be getting payed for being crazy and fighting…..If only this was a perfect world!**_

_****__**I'm doing this at 12 in the morning and I should really be sleeping...Jeez, I started at 9:30ish...I'm tired...Night I guess. Sleep tight! And hope you all enjoyed! Also, If you have names for my head dwellers it would be greatly apprecited, I'm too tired to think now,so see you!**_


	3. The Wake

_**Hey guys! I've finally figured out that I'll be posting just about every 2 weeks!YAY! I've got a pattern!**_

_**Anyways I own nothing and I really wish I did, I would be rich...and YJ would still be going on...*Goes and cries under a rock* Just go read the story!**_

It had been a hard year, and it was finally almost over. Artemis had started off the year with mourning for her awesome geek of a boyfriend, Wally, and had been trying her hardest not to break down all year and keep playing that last moment in Paris over and over in her mind.

The League had put Wally in the missing files, which had given her false hope in those first few weeks. But as time went on, she had started to lose hope. And then that horrible day had come….they gave up the search….they had given up hope, and when the League gives up hope, with all their vast amount resources and big computers, that meant their was about a 99.99999999…well, you get the idea. Pretty much, it was like he was dead all over again, like she had to relive those horrible moments of looking for him but then being told he had left her all alone… He had told her that they would go back to Paris after the mission, guess that would never happen.

But she had to get over that, they were superheroes and they weren't like Superman, with his bullet-proof skin, they were pretty much mortal, all of them were. They could get hit, they could die. She should have known from the first moment that this wasn't just possible, but highly probable that they would die eventually, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It didn't mean that she didn't constantly try and figure out what she could've done to save him, to bring back her stupid Baywatch.

She wasn't the only one that had taken it badly, she knew they tried to hid it behind their masks(That's what their there for anyways!)

Nightwing(A.K.A. Dick Grayson) had left the team and was currently on "Leave", and she was pretty sure that he had been the one pushing the whole League into searching for as long as they did, and he was probably still searching actually.

Megan, being the telepath she is, had been pretty good about the whole emotion thing. Her and all the girls hadn't left her side for weeks after the incident, but life went on and so did the League.

Aqualad was hit pretty hard like everybody, but had fought threw it and had thrown himself into the Team's missions as he was currently in charge of the Team.

Conner had(Like always) kept up his "I'm a Big Muscle-Man" stuff to try and be strong for them all, but Artemis had seen him that day that he and Megan had gone to Wally's grave at the Watchtower, and she saw that single tear that had fallen down his face that had quickly disappeared after its first appearance.

And of course the whole League held a private funeral for him(Where she was currently), even if the whole world thought that Wally West had simply disappeared, Kid Flash had been a big part of everything in the Team and even the League. How could you not love that stupid idiot?

The funeral had just ended, she had tried to keep hope up for that long, but she had finally given up as she stood their in front of his memorial.

She was happy that the League had allowed her to do the whole thing, all the Leaguers and the Team had come, she was pretty sure she had even seen Batman crack a tiny smile at a story Megan had been telling at the wake to some friends(It had something to do with Wally having a cookie eating contest with Conner).

They had even allowed her to have it on New Years, since it was an important day to her and always would be. She had honestly been surprised by the amount of people that had actually come when they could have been at a New Years party with their loved ones, it meant a lot to her.

People had started to leave at about this point and were hurrying home to be with their loved ones for end of the year parties, but she understood, if he was still there they would probably have gone to the Watchtower anyways since that was were the Team was and been partying with them.

Now as she stood there in front of Wally's memorial, she finally allowed herself to mourn for him, she finally allowed those tears that she had held in all this time to come out and be free. She didn't make a sound, instead, mourning in silence. She finally noticed that at some point the rest of the Team, her Team(The original members of the Team), had snuck up and had been mourning with her.

They sat in silence, they all knew each other enough to know that they all needed a moment to just think about their favorite Team idiot.

In the distance of the Watchtower they could hear a count down begin, they were at 10 and were counting down.

"Almost time." She said quietly to them.

"**7"**

"He loved you Artemis, and he would be here for you if he could…"Nightwing loved them all, they were his family. It was difficult for anyone to become a part of the Batfamily, but they were all on it and they had earned their places on it.

She smiled slightly at his comment, "I know."

"**5"**

Megan walked up to her and hugged her tightly, letting a few tears fall down her face while Conner walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, he had never been good at making people feel better, but that small act of kindness meant the world to her. The rest of them stood there silently, waiting for the New Year to begin, for a new chapter in their healing process to begin.

**4**

**3**

**2**

**BOOM!**

_**Yay! It's a cliffy! You all know how bitter sweet those can be, well thanks for all the comments and fav's guys, they make me get the feels! Please continue to review and favorite, they mean a lot to me and make me even more pumped to write!**_

_**Also guys, please help me find a name for my girl voice in my head, she needs a name.**_

_**Girl:Please help me! I need a name besides girl!**_

_**T**__**he boys name is(Drumroll please) BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBAAAAAA... Stephano!(Pewdiepie referance if anyone is wondering)**_

_**Heads-up:I'll probably finish this soon, sadly. Parting is such sweet sorrow. It will only have maybe one or two more chapters, sorry for the shortness, but my brains been over working itself with ideas and plot-bunnies, so never fear! More stroies shall appear!**_

_**See you guys later!**_


End file.
